


If Looks Could Kill

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [42]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

If looks truly could kill, then Napoleon Solo would not only be dead, but every atom in his body would also have been utterly obliterated. He was well used to the many and varied expressions of displeasure which his partner deployed, and they had mostly ceased to have any effect on him long ago. There were times, however, when he was on the receiving end of one which froze his heart. This was one such time.

"It was only a suggestion, Tovarisch," he soothed, holding his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "I simply thought we'd save time by skipping lunch."


End file.
